black, white, and gray
by inactiveGE
Summary: Alternate universe! Instead of finding the pure hearts in Tokyo, Michiru and Haruka go to Hogwarts with Sailor Moon's nearblessings. Explores the effects of their ruthless behavior in a black and white world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sailor moon isn't mine, nor are Michiru and Haruka (under most unfortunate circumstances) Harry Potter is not mine either. The characters of Harry potter belong to JK rowling, so basically, this all adds to the grand total of :" Nothing is mine. At all. So good day.

A/N **Important:** The timeline is so screwed up in this story, just don't pay attention to it. This is an alternate universe fic. Just pretend that Haruka and Michiru already settled their differences with the inner sailors, and nowUsagi/ Serenahas been forced to acknowledge what their mission means. Harry Potter... well, we're pretending they're all in 7th year, and A-okay, alive, and while still fearing voldemort, not such a big issue in my story.

enjoy

* * *

"'Ogwarts? Load of rubbish. You're hearing to much old wives gossip." A chubby man with balding head and a bushy red beard said loudly, slightly drunk.

Haruka nodded and turned to go, disgusted.

Stepping outside of the roadside bar, the moon shone on the motorcycle a few feet away, with it's alert occupant.

"Anything?" Michiru asked as Haruka walked up to her.

"No. Looks like we're on our own."

"If we could just transform, we might be able to-"

"No, Michiru. We're both very weak right now, and we can't give ourselves away." Haruka said quietly, in a stern tone.

"Let's camp out tonight, 'Ruka, I feel like sleeping under the moon."

Haruka smiled softly down at her lover. "Okay, but lets find a spot away from all these… men." She spat the last word. So far they had almost been attacked, had Haruka not installed an almost unworldly engine in the motor cycle, near-robbed, had not Michiru held her own attack, suggestions of rape, and several men had, half-drunken, half-sober, flirted with Michiru.

Michiru nodded in agreement as they sped off.

For seemingly no reason, Haruka's eyes snapped open. It was still night, the moon was high, dawn was still far away. Seconds after her, michiru's eyes also opened, sensing her lover's uneasiness.

"Something's here." Michiru voiced Haruka's thoughts.

They immediately stood, back to back. "Ready?" Haruka asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Always." Concealed within their clothes was their transformation sticks, always available.

At a sound they snapped their heads up. Above them, perched on a tree-branch, was an owl. But neither approached or calmed down. "It's not natural." Haruka whispered.

It flew down to meet them, as if hearing their thoughts. It was then Michiru noticed it had a letter hanging from it's claw, unmarked.

Michiru took it wearily, and Haruka never took her eyes off the bird as it stood there, looking up at them expectantly.

At michiru's gasp, however, Haruka's head snapped to the letter.

_Ladies,_

_I understand you have been searching for my school. Perhaps we can arrange a meeting, I'm sure you intend no harm to my students. You will not find it, it is hidden from the outside world, but I may show it to you if you are what you appear to be._

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry._

"Witchcraft? So they_ do_ exist." Haruka mused.

"You're not surprised, are you?" Michiru said coyly, then she furrowed her eyebrows. "But how are we supposed to meet him, he left no place." They heard a hoot, and they both remembered the owl once more.

Michiru bend down to meet the owl. "Do you know little guy?"

Another hoot. He turned around, and began hopping on the ground.

"He wants us to follow him." Haruka said, taking action immediately to ready the mottorcyle. Two hoots.

"I think he wants us to follow him on foot." Michiru said quietly. At her love's distressed look, she chucked. "I think the motorcycle will be safe, Haruka."

Reluctantly, Haruka turned away from her beloved Motorcycle, as Michiru took her hand and led her in the direction the owl was hopping in.

He led them into a cave not to far from where they were. Before they entered, they already felt the presence of something powerful, tightening their grip on each other, they went in.

At first, they saw nothing, and were considering going back, but all of a sudden, they saw the smallest glow around a boulder. The owl flew to the top of the boulder, and turned back looking at them. This was the end of their path.

They warily walked around the boulder, tensing, their transformer sticks close to hand.

But as they saw the source of the glowing light, they all but dropped the sticks, gaping wide-eyed at the sight.

A man with a long bushy beard sat in a richly furnished chair, wearing strangle purple robes, and a small purple sleeping hat, half-moon spectacles on the brin of his crooked nose.

Before him was a table set with tea, and a set of matching chairs, slightly lower than his, but equally as furnished. The chairs were facing what seemed a brick fireplace, which was so extremely out of place, that it mached everything else in the cave-room.

He looked up, taking notice of them. He had been reading a book. "Please, please, do come in and have some tea." He said, rising. "I am pleased you ladies accepted my invitation."

They walked slowly towards him, and shook the offered hand, then sat down, their guard up.

"I'm sorry for all the secrecy, but these are dangerous times in the wizarding world. I did not want the letter to be intercepted by our enemies. Don't worry, this cave is secretly spelled against eves droppers, and any muggles will not see it."

They look perplexed. He began to offer them some tea, but Haruka spoke up, firmly. "Will we be able to find the school or not?" Then she looked sharply at him. "And why can we never find it?"

His eyes twinkled. "It is spelled against any muggles, which are non-magical humans, and those who do not know where it is will never find it." Michiru looked thoughtful. "As for your attending, first you must tell me you business, and your names."

"I am Michiru Kaioh, also Sailor Neptune, and she is Haruka Tenoh, orSailor Uranus, we are not witches, we are sworn protectors of the universe."

"And who is it you serve?" he said calmly, as if this all came to him every day.

Haruka now spoke. "We are sworn under Princess Serenity of the moon kingdom, and future crystal Tokyo. She is the only one we answer to." Dumbledore seemed to look at them for a moment, before smiling.

"You speak the truth." He said pleasantly. "It is quite a relief. I was afraid you were more agents of the dark lord. It was a small fear, though, my instincts told me I would be able to judge you right. And what would your purpose be at Hogwarts?"

Michiru looked at him, for the first time letting her guard down. She knew they could trust him. She put a hand on Haruka's arm, and Haruka, though still slightly tense, let her guard down as well a bit more. Michiru spoke softly.

"We are hunting demons of our world, looking for the last three pure heart crystals. It is our sworn mission to find the last three pure-heart crystals, it will allow us to save this earth, and this Universe. We cannot tell you our whole mission. I believe you mean no harm to us, or our business either, but you must allow us entrance into your school." Her tone took on a slightly more determined one. "We will not interfere in your business, so long as you do not interfere in ours."

"And what will happen if you should fail…"

"Then this earth is condemned to its fate." Haruka said, her eyes closed, and head down.

Dumbledore was silent for quite a while, and then when he spoke, it was in a grave voice. "I will send for Hagrid to take you to Diagon alley. You will purchase your school items with the special school account we have for these matters. Then he will give you train tickets, and you will be sorted with the incoming first years." He stood, and they followed.

"Wait, train?" Haruka said suddenly.

"Yes, there's a special barrier, Hagrid will tell you about it."

"We can get there on our own. Just tell us where it is."

"It will be impossible to get there directly, it will be much easier on the tr-"

"I'm not leaving my Bike behind." Haruka said in an indomitable tone.

It was now Dumbledore's turn to look perplexed. "No electronics will work inside-"

"I'm… not… leaving… my… motorcycle… behind." She gritted out, looking menacingly at the old man. She had already been forced to leave her wonderful, fast, cars behind in the dust. It had nearly killed her. She would die before she left her cycle.

Dumbledore looked back calmly, but she never tore her eyes away. Dumbledore sighed, concealing a hidden grin. "Very well, Ill send Hagrid to spell it…"

"He's not touching my motor"

"-So it will be able to fly and follow his."

Michiru put her had on Haruka's arm to calm her.

"Okay." She said, speaking to Dumbledore, holding Haruka back.

They left the cave to go to their camping spot once more, this time with Dumbledore in tow.

"I see you traveled light." He commented, looking at the bags packed on the motorcycle.

They had left much of their stuff behind with Ray, who stored in a spare temple room their boxed things. If they found a new place, it would be shipped to them. They had only carried long-lasting, durable clothes, and two Kimonos, on the insistence of Michiru.

"We like speed." Haruka stated grimly, moving to their stuff, touching her Motorcycle in sweet relief. It was still there.

Dumbledore cocked his head, as if listening to something. "Hagrid should be here in about half an hour. He will know what to do, he can be trusted, but you need not dispense any unneeded information. When you get to the school, you will be sorted with the 7th years. If what I sensed was correct, you should be able to work the magic we have at school, disguised as transfer witch students. The teachers will of course, know of your special case, though nothing about your true motives."

"We're not witches." Michiru said in a troubled voice, not understanding.

"No. But the source of your power, while from a completely different root than ours, will be able to work something similar in this atmosphere, so long as you know the purpose of the spell. Your power will work on a whim, while ours works by worded command. I will give you special wands which will allow you to tap into this special power. I was assuming, of course, you would wish to go under-cover as students, considering your age."

Haruka nodded. "That will be acceptable."

"Very well, now I must take my leave. Hagrid should be here very soon. I trust you know how to keep a low profile perfectly."

"Yes." Michiru confirmed, nodded solemnly.

"Until sorting day, I believe, ladies."

Then he disappeared with a resounding pop. Startling the two girls slightly.

"Well, that was a new experience." Michiru said, leaning against Haruka, who half sat on her standing motorcycle. "With hopefully many more to come."

Haruka put an arm around the aqua-haired beauty, glowing in the moonlight. "Let's just enjoy the stars while we can." She said tenderly, savoring this moment, knowing it could be her last.

* * *

reviews: coin of the realm, people 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yes, yes, not mine. Nothing is mine, no profit is being made. Im broke and the characters belonging to sailor moon are not mine. And the characters belonging to JK rowling aren't mine iehter. Rub it in why don't you.

A/N: So now we head into the second chapter. I tried to cut it off at the right point, so enjoy. Any questions? Comments? Concerns? Just review. tata.

* * *

To say Haruka had been surprised by the flying Motorcycle would be an understatement, but she was damned if the half-giant thought he'd lay a hand on her motor-cycle.

After much convincing from Michiru however, it was done, though she grumbled quite a bit. "They're linked now." Hagrid said cheerily, not realizing how close he had been to death, or at the very least, being the sole object of a world shaking quake.

"Climb on, next stop, Diagon alley."

Haruka was amazed she didn't have to turn on her cycle as it started, lighting up. Michiru hugged Haruka's waist, as they were both passengers being towed by another motorcycle.

"Can we go a bit faster?" Haruka grumbled, hardly noticing they were thousands of feet above the ground.

Hagrid grinned. "You asked fer it!" he all but shouted, and suddenly they were going at a supersonic speed which Haruka was much more comfortable in. She closed her eyes, imagining speeding along the coast in Tokyo, and all the more content with Michiru tightly holding on to her, burying her small face in Haruka's back.

Soon, however, much to Haruka's disappointment, they slowed down, descending to the ground in an alleyway of a bed and breakfast.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!" Hagrid said, dawn now approaching. They looked around, and saw nothing but the back of the building, and then looked skeptically at the half-giant. "I'll get you two rooms."

"One will be fine." Michiru said firmly, walking ahead to match his speed. Hagrid was a bit confused, but followed anyways.

"I'll be there in a moment." Haruka said, unloading their stuff, and touching her motorcycle for blessing. She took a scroll out of her jacket, one Rei had spelled for protection, and put it on her cycle.

Then, with several bags, she walked into the Inn. Michiru was now standing with one key, in front of Hagrid, who was now blushing furiously, it seemed, behind his huge bushy beard.

Haruka dismissed it, following Michiru as she led the way up the stairs to a single-bed room.

As Haruka stepped in, placing the bags near the bed, Hagrid, still blushing furiously, was muttering apologies to Michiru out-side the door.

"I didn't know, miss, please excuse what I told Tom, I thought you two was… cousins, er, or something like tha'."

This brought adissapointed frown from Haruka, who usually thought she looked like a man, or so people guessed. But then she looked down at what she was wearing, and sighed.She walked over, a bit perturbed, though Michiru was grinning. "It's all right Hagrid." But if you don't mind, we'd like to catch some sleep." The aqua being said softly, amused.

He nodded. "Right, I'll… I'll be right down the hall if you need me." Then he stuttered- "I…I mean if you need to find out where things are, I'll show you around in the morning, and"

"Thank you, Hagrid." Michiru silenced him with her soothing voice, such a power she had over people, Haruka mused. Such a stunning beauty, pure and sparkling in this mucked world, no one would ever guess at her real duty.

"Goodnight." He said, nodding and turning away, walking down the hall in the next room.

Haruka closed the door behind them. "Cousins?" She scoffed.

Michiru smiled gently. "Would you like to help me undress, Haruka?" She asked, raising her hair so the zipper could be undone on the shirt.

Smirking, Haruka walked over predatorily.

They slept until one in the afternoon. Haruka woke up with Michiru settled peacefully on her chest. Her sudden irregular breathing stirred Michiru, and they immediately began to dress.

They met Hagrid who was having a few pints in the dining area, sitting at a table.

"Would you two like something to eat?" He asked, jumping up eagerly. Haruka smirked, while Michiru tried to smother a giggle.

"Sure, I could live with some food at the moment." Michiru said. Haruka followed Hagrid, who was still blushing lightly,to grab some of Michiru's favorite foods while she sat at the table, resting.

Haruka, now dressed in different clothes, looked much more like a man than last night, where she had worn jeans and a tight shirt, now she wore a loose button up shirt and comfortable black pants. Michiru wore a yellow sleeveless turtle-neck, with a blue jacket and a light blue skirt.

Hagrid was the first to finish breakfast, and the two followed, then Hagrid said the first place they had to go was the bank.

They tried not to let the shock show through their face when they saw the weird garbs of witches and wizards, the same went for the gremlins. In reality, this was all second aware-ness. They held hands tightly, more concerned on the safety of one-another, constantly on guard for outside attacks.

They had seen too much to be stunned by this sight. The goblins seemed to concerned with money, so they didn't worry to much about that. Haruka silently thought it would be so much easier if they were in their sailor senshi outfits, she would be much more at ease. But knew it would be too dangerous for now.

The only thing that truly unsettled them was the uniform shop.

"I'm not wearing a skirt!" Haruka's determined protests had been echoing through Madame Malkin's shop for the past hour. Haruka hatedskirts with a passion, for herself. She loved them on Michiru. But her opinion was that they always got in the way.

When she was young, she used to be forced to wear dresses and skirts, not minding when they flew up while riding her bike, or climbing trees, and any other activities she did with her male friends.

But they and her parents had been disgusted when she ripped her dress so it was only her panties and some of the top, and she still ran around like nothing was wrong, in the mud. Michiru knew this. Michiru had understood. These people didn't.

"But it's the girl's uniform." Hagrid pleaded his case.

"I don't care."

"Give her the boy's uniform then, they'll hardly be able to tell the difference." Michiru always had her back, Haruka thought tenderly, though didn't let the smile show through her resolute features.

"It's tradition!" The dress maker said, with Hagrid.

"Is it a rule?" Haruka asked.

"Well," She flustered, "Obviously, it's a dress code"

"-is there a penalty for dressing like a boy?" Haruka asked evenly, and even if there was, she'd take it.

"Well, no we don't punish children fer tha'"

"Then give me the boys uniform." Haruka gritted out. Michiru was behind her, a menacing glare emanating from her usually gentle kind features. It would have turned even the most happiest person to ice.

Madam Malkin sighed, seeing that they wouldn't budge. She figured it wasn't her problem. She began to tailor the boys uniform on Haruka, much to Hagrid's chagrin.

Michiru herself got the girl's uniform, not that different from Mugen's. Haruka wished her colorful, bright Michiru didn't have to wear such colorless clothes, but she noticed the finishing black robe, when looking in the mirror at themselves, made them both look much more menacing and dangerous than their previous school uniform.

When they were finished with all the shopping they needed to do (which wasn't much) Hagrid said he had to leave them at the three broomsticks.

"An owl will come to guide you to the school in two day's time." He handed them a medium sized sack. "This is muggle money, enough so you can do some shopping in Muggle London, Headmaster's orders. Tom the Barkeeper will tell you what you need to know."

They nodded. "Thank you." Haruka said.

He nodded, and then left. It was now ten, and they were surprisingly exhausted from the strange events.

Hagrid had offered them the idea of a pet, but they rejected. If they couldn't have a talking cat, it was no cat at all, they silently agreed. Besides, they liked their privacy.

Before they collapsed on the bed, however, they heard a beeping. They looked tiredly through their packs, surprised at what had beeped.

They opened the communicator of the Senshi. It was Rei. "Hey, you guys, the spirits told me something was up. You were off the world radar."

Haruka smiled when she heard this, but Michiru was the one speaking to the communicator. "We're in the wizarding world, Rei, yes, it exists. We're in a secluded part of London right now, but we're fine, and safe, let the princess know that. We have a new lead on our mission."

Rei sighed in relief. "Oh, good. Sailor moon will be happier now. We were all so worried." This made Haruka smile. Their princess...

Something Michiru remembered Dumbledore said made her stop Rei from logging off. "Rei! Wait, we won't be able to communicate to you for a while. Where we're going, electronics won't work, so we're going to have to turn this off. You have to trust us when we say we know what we're doing." _I hope._

"Oh, okay. Hey, you want any of this stuff shipped over yet? I know you must be missing some of your dresses tons!"

Michiru was thoughtful. They had had to leave her violin case behind, sadly, just as Haruka had left her cars. "Yes, Rei, the fastest way you know how, I need to get the violin case within two days."

Rei saw the desperate look in her face. "You bet." She said, smiling, then clicked off.

The next day, they were told to go through the back alley-way by tom, press a pattern of bricks, and then they were in an alley in muggle London, and went shopping.

They bought few clothes, Michiru a bit more than Haruka. Also a few of the luxuries they had lost on the road, such as toiletries, and Michiru also bought some Rosin for her bow, Haruka meanwhile purchased a small pocket knife. Her other one was wearing out.

After they had bought a few more underwear, pajamas, and other little necessities, such astheir own shampoos, and some incensce,they had a last cup of tea in the real world, with their own money. They looked like the couple they had been before, back in Tokyo, Haruka's androgynous features hiding them from the stares and glares of disapproval, Michiru's soft ethereal beauty emitting radiance to awed audiences. Then they walked back to Diagon, and Haruka seeing her Motorcycle once more, safe and sound

As they climbed up to their room, they were shocked and awed at the delicate violin case on their bed, as well as a picture-frame of all the Senshi plus Rini and Darien, and a fresh batch of Cookies shaped like Bunnies.

"Usagi…" Haruka said softly. A note on the bed next to the items caught their attention.

_Do well, Uranus and Michiru, but be wary. You have a friend just out of your reach._

_-Sailor P._

"Pluto." Haruka remarked dryly. She put the note away, and they packed the things with their other school things in new duffle bags.

"Haruka, I'm going to go in the back alley and play for a little while." She said, coming out of the bathroom, newly washed, in a towel, and grabbing some random clothing off the bed.

"I'll come with you." Haruka said, putting down the book of potions eagerly, getting slightly bored.

Michiru smiled silently.

Their music played a beautiful tune through the night, even floating past the muggle barriers so people in apartments put their heads out the window to perhaps here a few of the single floating notes in the night air. And along with these listeners were three friends and a family, andthe boy known as the boy who lived, felt a moment of contentment, peace and relaxation.

The melodious tune echoed the player's toil, love, and passion, of fiery depths. And as she stood on the motorcycle seat, below her, on the ground sat Haruka, content to listen, tossing a stone in the air, as she usually did, leaning back and allowing her guard to be down, if only for this moment. This was their moment. No one was ignorant enough to step in and intrude. It was their own sacred world that made a few onlookers envious, though they didn't know why. Perhaps they felt something lacking, those two had something they did not, something they might never possess.

* * *

next chapter will be up soon -


	3. Finding a home

Yeah, so alot of my fics are on hiatus. Im going to try to get atleat one update on half of them. Enjoy. Sorry for the wait?

* * *

The next morning, Haruka woke next to Michiru, and it was as a cold draft hit her from an open window that she realized two facts: they were in England, and she was naked. 

As was Michiru, for that matter, and as the events of the previous night hit her, she grinned. Sensing her stirring, Michiru turned in her lover's embrace, and smiled up at her. "I'm cold, Haruka." She murmured into her lover's chest.

Haruka took the open invitation to hug the small frame against her slightly broader one tightly. But they were brought out of their moment as an owl appeared at the open window. Haruka, guarded as ever, felt for her transformation stick. Michiru sensed her tensing and turned around. She put a hand on Haruka's chest to calm her on edge motions. "It's just a messenger bird, probably from the old one of the school."

Michiru stood with the covers around her and went to grab the letter and package. Opening it, she smirked.

Haruka was back to being careless as the bird flew off and she leaned back into her pillow. "Come on, Michi, come back to bed."

"We have to leave in an hour, Haruka."

"The sun is just rising! It's to early."

"Are you saying you're tired, Haruka?" Michiru asked, raising a brow. Haruka had the courtesy to blush.

Michiru then set about occupying the bathroom and Haruka was left to herself in the bed. Perhaps she _had_ been a little too eager last night…

They were down the stairs all packed and ready in an hour. "Would you two like some breakfast?" Hagrid asked as they set there stuff down in the bar area to take inventory.

Michiru looked up at Haruka, who nodded. "Something quick and easy to eat. And light to carry."

Hagrid responded gruffly and turned to rush after the food.

Haruka nodded then bent down to grab the backs. She kissed Michiru. "I'm going to tie these to the bike."

"I'll check us out."

Haruka nodded and smiled as she walked away. She paused briefly at a table full of redheads and two brunettes. One boy had a scar on his forehead. She only stopped for a moment, then walked away, disregarding the negative feelings.

Michiru and Hagrid met Haruka in the little alley, as she was just finishing up the last strap. She stood, and took the small package from Dumbledore out of Michiru's hands.

Knowing Haruka hadn't read the letter, Michiru explained. "This is what will allow you to fly without having Hagrid tow you. It also puts a magical forcefield around you, so no outside magic can harm you or the things touching you."

Haruka unwrapped it and put on the amber jewel. It looked somewhat out-of place with her leather jacket, but she didn't care. She nodded, then climbed on the bike. Michiru put a back pack on and copied her actions. It was a natural perfect fit, as it always was.

"Have a safe trip now. Once you hit the country, an Owl will guide you. Just keep going north."

Haruka nodded again. "Right."

"Thank you for all your assistance, Hagrid." Michiru said sweetly, making Hagrid blush a bit under his beard, also making it unnoticeable to people like Haruka who may have taken slight offence.

"Yes, thank you. We'll see you in a few hours." Haruka called out as she lifted off. And all those enjoying breakfast or just waking up heard the roaring of the bike as it sped off in the air.

Luckily, they had wrapped themselves warmly, as it was very cold at the altitude they were flying at, and Britain wasn't particularly well known for being warm either.

Soon they found the bird, and even though they weren't on road anymore, Haruka felt almost as she had in Tokyo, at home with her bike, and Michiru hugging her waist tightly. Michiru herself went off into her dream world as usual, leaving the rest of the world behind, and thinking about the odd family she had passed by on her way out to meet Haruka. But she also felt the name nostalgic peace Haruka was feeling, even more so when they found the ocean. It was perfection for a few hours.

When they needed to eat, Haruka slowed down briefly to get a quick meal in, some turkey sandwiches. They also gave the bird a little nutrition. They were still floating thanks to the amber amulet.

"We should arrive just after nightfall." Michiru commented, noting their speed.

"Yes." Haruka said, and they started at a quick pace again.

It was about nightfall when the bird began to lower itself to the ground. Michiru was almost asleep when she noticed the severe decline in altitude. Haruka was a very competent driver in all places, and never felt an ounce of drowsiness until after she had landed the motorcycle and stepped off it.

"I wish we had grabbed some coffee before we left." Michiru sighed, as she went to help Michiru with the straps on the motorcycle.

Haruka touched the motorcycle after locking it with the keys. A yellow light flowed through it, and then it stopped glowing. Her essence lock was on.

She took the bags out of Michiru's hands and turned to where they had landed.

"Hagrid said to land next to the place with long windows in several rows…" Haruka stated, blinking at what she saw.

"And these windows are all lighted, so it must be the place." Michiru provided for her.

"Yes … but where's the door?"

Just then a figure bustled in, greasy hair, pale gaunt face, and a sour look in his eyes and lips. _Pure heart, indeed not._

"You two must be those transfer students the headmaster said would be arriving _late_. The sorting has already begun. You two must be last as you were lately registered and poorly arrived." He said in a condescending tone.

Being mature high school graduates already, only pretending to be 7th year students here, they knew it was pointless to pick a feud with this one man. Not only was he insignificant to their mission, he also had no idea who they were and what they were doing. They didn't have to deal with him.

"Yes, thank you for meeting us out here." Haruka said sincerely.

"I'm Michiru Kaio, and this is Haruka Tenoh, and we were hoping you'd be able to show us the way?"

Perhaps Severus was a bit taken aback by the response his usual ill-naturedness didn't receive, but he consented to guide them, and right before he opened the doors to the great all, he turned his head slightly, and said "I'm Professor Snape." Then before they could respond he opened the door and brusquely walked away.

The great hall looked at the new arrivals immediately, and Michiru and Haruka, as usual, didn't notice, to involved with current business. Such as what they were doing, and where they were supposed to be.

But it turns out they were part of a group getting sorted. Haruka tapped a young girl on the shoulders and asked "What is this for?"

The little girl blushed at the handsome stranger but immediately responded. "They put the hat on you it tells you what house you belong to."

"House?" Michiru inquired.

"Yes, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherine."

"At their confused looks, the girl expanded, whispering. "Gryffindor is for the bravest, Ravenclaw for the smartest, Hufflepuff is for hard workers and Slytherine is for the evil, cunning, evil hearts." The girl paused, took a breath, and then said "That's what my mum says. She hopes I get into Ravenclaw. I told her I'd get into Gryffindor though."

"Susan Rigby." A loud voice called out.

That's me." She said, wild-eyed, and sped off.

Haruka and Michiru observed her. There was silence for a few minutes, but the girl had an odd look on her face. Finally, the hat shouted 'Gryffindor' and everyone cheered. Michiru and Haruka stood close to each other now, in quiet conversation.

"I think we'd find more in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff than Ravenclaw and Slytherine, if what the girl said was true."

"Yes… but you heard them. Gryffindor is for the brave. Hufflepuff for hard workers. Slytherine for the impure…"

"Haruka-san." Michiru said softly, looking into her lover's eyes. "You are pure to me." She whispered earnestly.

Haruka looked away. "Remember our promise." Haruka murmured.

"Whatever happens, one of us must go on." She whispered, hating that the moment had to be ruined by those dreaded words. "Haruka, give me the amulet so I can put it away." She said, as she took out their robes from the bag. They were about to go up soon, and the hall was now distracted by the hat-ting activities. Haruka removed the amulet and put on the robe. Michiru placed the amulet in the pocket of her own robe.

They weren't wearing school uniform under it, of course. They were clad in traveling clothes. And sweaters. Haruka yawned. "I'm so tired." She said, wondering when they'd get called up.

"Maybe you shouldn't have gone after so many sweets." As usual, Michiru was there to ground her, and once again she blushed. They hadn't even noticed they were the only two left.

All eyes were on them. A tight-lipped witch called out her name. "Kaio, Michiru."

Michiru's eyes met Haruka's, and Haruka nodded. Michiru returned the nod and walked up to the stool. She slipped on the amulet before sitting. Dumbledore noted this, and his forehead creased with concern.

She soon felt the hat placed on her head.

You're a stranger…. And you're wearing one of Dumbledore's tricks I see.

_You cannot see inside of me. _

You're right, I can't. And therefore I can't tell which house you belong to.

_I need to be in Gryffindor._

Gryffindor is for the brave and pure of heart. You hide behind this magic.

_Your headmaster knows. It is important._

I should put you in Slytherine for this trick.

_I do it all to save this world._

From what?

_From the great silence. Now shout out Gryffindor._

What if your lover doesn't end up in the same house?

_The mission comes first…. She knows that. She won't do this though... I have to be the one._

Very well.

And that was when it shouted Gryffindor, and a thousand teenage boys went wild. Michiru, however, did not follow protocol and sit down at the table. She, instead, stood by Haruka's side, a few feet behind her, watching. The hall was immediatly quieted by this shocking display of defiance.

Haruka's eyes narrowed at the boys and she walked up to the stool before her name was called.

Professor McGonagall was flustered, but the headmaster only nodded when she met his eyes in askance.

So she continued with calling the name even though Haruka was already there, and then placed the hat on her head.

_Your lover is in Gryffindor you know._

I know.

_But I can't put you there._

You will.

_No. No, you have to much blood on your hands, I see everything inside of you, everything you wish to hide. You are guilty of many crimes, but your greatest is the ability for you to run away from your problems."_

_NO_

_Your sin is not that you kill, but that you feel no remorse when doing it._

_Silence _

The crowd watching Haruka's face could see increasing frustration.

_No. You are cold-blooded. Gryffindor is for the brave and the pure hearted… Slytherine was made for the ones who scheme and trick and do anything to get the things they want. To destroy everything in their path. You are ruthless, and that is a quality of _

_NO_

"SLYTHERINE"

Haruka cursed tenfold in Japanese at the hat. Michiru ducked her head and blushed at the extreme language which most of the people in the room did not understand. Dumbledore did. He raised a brow at such colorful language but said nothing.

"It will be fine, Haruka-san." Michiru whispered from behind her as she came closer. Haruka's knuckles where white with gripping the edge of the stool so hard. It was only Michiru's cool hand on her shoulder that calmed her.

"You must sit at your tables now." McGonagall said stiffly. Haruka solemnly picked up their packs. They both nodded, and went to sit with the Gryffindors. It had been there plan all along. They did not notice the stares they got.

They sat in an empty spot, and were a bit surprised at the same red head and brunettes sitting across from them.

"Hello." Michiru said pleasantly.

"H…Hi." Said the scar boy.

"What are you doing sitting here?" Another brunette in the side of the red head boy asked with wide eyes. "You're not following the rules."

"What rules?" Haruka asked with a frown.

"You don't belong to Gryffindor… you're supposed to sit with the Slytherines…"

"Yes, Ms. Granger is right, Tenoh. You must come with me. You are keeping all these children away from their meals." Said th same condescending tone.

Haruka and Michiru were both very fast thinkers. They had excelled in every course at Mugen. So when Snape said this, they realized what the whole 'separate house' situation meant.

And they also both knew they were only here for a matter of time, before completing the mission. So they didn't argue. Their eyes met in solemn acknowledgement of an unspoken agreement, and they simultaneously nodded and 'hm'd.

Michiru took the packs and transferred her things into two, and Haruka's into another two, surprisingly quickly. Then she took her backpack and gave Haruka her wand, one that had come in the package professor Dumbledore had sent previously that morning.

She took a moment to study it. Dark, almost blue wood. The handle was lighter. There was gold fillet on the handle that was the sign of Uranus. She smirked a little, and then stood.

Snape had impatiently glared at them as they had done all this, and when Haruka stood, he thought about grabbing her arm and dragging her, but decided against it. The headmaster had warned them of any hostility towards them. He still wondered why, but would not find out in front of the school.

They great all had only this show to entertain them as there was no food, though some had gone back to chatting. When Haruka was seated, Dumbledore gave a small humorous little speech filled with a few warnings, and then food appeared on the table. Haruka had lost her appetite, and she looked at her surroundings.

_No pure hearts to be found in this table_, she thought cynically.

She was unaware of the fact that she had caught the eye of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

We'll see how many updates I can pull off.


	4. firsts

**A/N**:

Thank you so much for reviews they really kept me on this story. I just updated my profile for information on all my fics. Thank you, and I hope this chapter suffices for the long wait.

And I feel like such an idiot spelling Slytherin with an e... it never really occurred to me to learn all the House name's with proper spelling and all. I think I seriously deserved to be hit in the head for that one...

Let me say something about house choosing for a moment. Both Michiru and Haruka would have gone to Slytherin, had they not had that amulet. They're both cunning and ruthless, not to be repetitive, but this does deserve attention. They'll destroy anything that gets in the way to what they want. Slytherin doesn't necessarily mean evil, just cunning, those who keep their plots to themselves. Sure, they're brave, and bold, and hard working, but their means of getting there, they have no choice but to deceive, lie and cheat.

* * *

A night sans Michiru, a night alone, a night where she didn't know the condition of her lover, was almost too much to bear for the poor Haruka who turned into cold side of her bed that morning. No familiar scents, no lingering warmth, not a trace of her old life. 

What she did get was a shirt thrown at her by the likes of a pudgy girl who had introduced herself as Pansy Parkinson in a sneer the previous night, along with the rest of her warnings, while tired Haruka had prepared herself for sleep. "Wake up, mud-blood, breakfast is going to be served soon."

Haruka winced at the prickly feeling on her skin, being hit with the morning air, but conceded to the little warmth the light the window offered as she opened her eyes. Now, a quick recap of where she was, and then it hit her. Class. Right. She had class now.

She showered in under ten minutes, her hair easily manageable, and then dressed according to her own standards. The girls gaped in astonishment at her as she strode past them, down the steps, in the boy's version of the uniform.

Right, so, Slytherin was her house… Michiru was in Gryffindor… she should find the location of that dorm. Soon.

When she got to the bottom of the steps, she looked around, taking in the sight of what had previously been labeled 'The hazy common room'. The fuzzy chairs from last night now appeared cold and dark leather, stony-glass fireplace, though she didn't understand the meaning of that description herself, some older students mingling about, reacquainted friends, younger ones milling to stall for time possibly, the hole she had come through… the rude professor? Glaring darkly at her in black robes, he jerked his head toward the portrait her, signifying her following, and stalked off. She thought about what could possibly be the problem, before following along. Had her uniform really upset that many people?

He didn't turn to address her, just get glaring at the path ahead of him, and she walked at a comfortable pace following him, not understanding why he was making such an overdramatic walk. He could be a bit more subtle in giving away his dispositions.

"Sir… where are we going?" She volunteered to voice once they were back in the great hall of eating.

"You'll… see…" He hissed in barely concealed hate.

Finally, he stopped short of doors she recognized as the ones that had let her into the school.

He pushed past them, and stopped, turning to her. He threw his hand in a wild gesture at the object of his obvious distress and simply _glared._

"My bike." Haruka said simply. The luggage had already been taken off it, it was simply just her bike now.

"Your _bike_, as you put it, Ms. Tenoh, has been the cause of the insomnia of our house elf staff and other professors. It has been the reason why I could not fully prepare my classroom this morning, it is the reason why the headmaster lost sleep, are you _satisfied_?"

"What's wrong with it?" Haruka asked, worried. It didn't look damaged… had they touched it?

"It…won't… move." His hair moved as he spoke, it seemed to emphasize his words. "And the only reason why you were not woken up in the middle of the night for of this disgrace was because the headmaster took pity on your false student persona and thought your night would be better spent resting for school, and not wasting time on _this_ contraption."

Haruka_ laughed_. And she laughed as she hadn't for a long time. She laughed so hard, Michiru could tell she had been laughing by the traces of the smile as she stepped back into the great hall.

"What happened?" Michiru, in fact, loved the sight of her happy lover.

"They needed me to move the motorcycle. It caused them… _much_ trouble."

"Let's trade schedules." Michiru suggested, as she poured some milk into Haruka's strawberry-and-oats cereal. They had decided to sit at Michiru's table, being friendlier and with more space.

Haruka took a spoonful as she regarded the schedule with contempt. "Three classes without you."

"But we have divination together… and defense against the dark arts… and potions…and Charms."

"Wonderful." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"It's just like normal school almost."

"What classes don't we have together?"

"Magical History, transfiguration, and care of magical creatures." She smiled.

"And…why is this good?"

"Because, since you don't have care of magical creatures like me, you have both herbology, and magical history with the Hufflepuffs."

Hufflepuff was a house for hard working, honest, and simple people; Qualities of pure hearts.

"Fine. Since care of magical creatures borders the forbidden forests, see if you can sense any negative energy from there. I have a feeling the heart snatchers will be taking their places there, at the very least." Michiru gave a tight, discreet nod, and looked down. Haruka got the hint and did the same, but that wasn't enough to evade _his_ attention.

"Well, ladies, was your first night here comfortable?"

"We are grateful for the hospitality you've given us, sir." Haruka responded without looking up.

"Are you looking forward to your new courses?"

"We will study and try to do our best." Michiru responded automatically. Isn't this how teachers were normally addressed?

Dumbledore stroked his beard, finding their behavior somewhat amusing if it were not so serious. "If you ever need to speak with me, based on confusion of classes or any other matter, just please ask any of the professors, as I'm sure they'd be more than happy to show you the way."

"Thank you, sir." They responded simultaneously.

They heard his footsteps walk away before the exhaled.

They had to be careful. This man… didn't know everything. He didn't know they might have to kill one… or more of his students.

"Now… I wonder where the divination room is…" Michiru mused.

"You can come with us." She looked over, and saw the boy with the scar from the inn smiling at them. Across and next to him, his friends smiled back, a redhead, and a female brunette.

"I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter." The female spoke up. "Harry and Ron have divination first as well."

"Herm, we can speak for ourselves y'know." Ron said around a mouthful of bacon.

She gave him a disgusted look before continuing. "And I have transfiguration with you." She addressed Haruka. "I could assist you there."

"Thank you." Haruka smiled with honest gratitude.

Ron hissed at his female friend, wondering if she was right in the head. "She's a bloody Snake, Herm, she might make you mess up a spell or something."

Hermione have him a withering look. Then she gestured to the two. "Look, a Gryffindor, and a Slytherin, perfect friends and classmates, getting along just fine. Why can't we just let them be? Better yet, why can't we follow the example?"

While the small girl went on her tirade, Haruka and Michiru locked eyes and spoke without words.

_They were listening to our conversation._

Michiru bit her lip in contemplation.

* * *

Divination had an odd location, Michiru thought decidedly, as she hardly doubt fortune telling required secret doorways and hidden smoky rooms with lots of sparkly fires that changed colors. Sure, Rei made _her_ fire change colors when she was 'seeing' but it wasn't just effects then either.

Still, Michiru had hopes for the class. Maybe, just maybe, the teacher was actually a good seer, and Michiru might be able to manipulate her into using those powers for their greater good.

All of these hopes died a bloody death ten minutes into the class.

"I want you all to look inside these crystal balls." No, this is not the exact wording 'Trelawney' was it? Had said. It is the translation, because the actual wording was a bunch of superfluous seeing terms that Haruka had never in her life heard Michiru use.

They sat in the same table as Ron and Harry, and both were already making jokes and laughing to themselves as they played with their crystal balls.

It was times like this Michiru truly wished for the ocean, but she had to settle for this. So she looked at the glassy surface, at her reflection, and detached her mind from its surroundings as she watched her reflection melt away.

A true seer was always a seer, no matter what they looked at, it was more of a mind thing than anything. Michiru's powers came from Neptune, and she was born a true seer in every life. She could look into this crystal ball, or into someone's eyes, or into a table, so long a she got into the right state of mind.

She didn't seek to control the direction of her vision usually, and this was no different, she let her reflection give way to another vision. Blurry, let manageably visible.

"My dear, do you see something?"

Haruka narrowed her eyes as the lady touched Michiru's shoulders. She, perhaps, was the most qualified being in the world for deciphering when Michiru went into her unreachable places. She always had a sense of protectiveness over Michiru when she went into her own world. What if she didn't come back? And then possessiveness would hit, why couldn't she follow?

Harry and Ron sat with slack jawed stares in the aqua haired girl's direction. The rest of the class didn't notice the attention she was getting from the professor, thankfully.

Haruka closed her eyes straining her ears. She was waiting… waiting. There it was, the tiniest of choking gasps, and she opened her eyes to meet Michiru's, they were saddened.

"Tell me what you saw!" The woman demanded.

Michiru didn't remove her gaze from Haruka's for quite some time, and remained silent. But then she whispered blankly. "Nothing."

"Do not lie! I know you have the power to see, child, do not be ashamed!"

When Michiru finally lifted her gaze, it was not to answer the woman's demands. "There are two owls at your window. You should answer them."

And indeed, there had been an incessant clicking at the window that several of the children in the classroom had been hearing for a while.

The woman frowned profusely at the interruption, and for the rest of the class, Michiru stayed silent, letting Harry and Ron take over the class with their remarks, and thus none noticed Michiru's disposition, save for her partner next to her.

"What's wrong, Michiru?" Haruka had her by the forearm, jerking her into a hidden nook and holding her in place while other students passed them to get to their next class, giving her a stern look.

"Nothing…" She smiled half-heartedly. "I had hoped we could use her, but she's hardly genuine enough of a seer. In any case, she's never been aware of her seeing abilities before."

Haruka's eyes softened. "Come on, Michiru…" She pleaded softly.

She met the gaze briefly before turning. "I'll tell you later, when we're alone. We have to get to potions now."

Haruka didn't want to… but she gave a consenting nod as the embarked on another tracking mission, mostly following the kids in their year.

Sitting together in the second row, they wondered why everyone was so unusually silent.

That's when the man barged into the room, Snape, cloak billowing behind him.

"Mamoru…" Michiru murmured nostalgically. Haruka squinted, and if she looked hard enough, she saw it.

"Seventh year potions is not easy…" Haruka tuned out as she look at the lovely beauty next to her….

Soon they'd have to have real information coming up. And so far, they were looking at friendly faces, Harry with the scar was certainly one of them. She thought about someone old, like Dumbledore? But the pure hearts had to have been of someone with the innocence of children, right? No adult, especially that age, could truly be pure.

And if the look in Michiru's eyes this morning was anything to judge, she definitely had sensed the same possibly negative energy, which meant they were right about this school attracting the very heart snatchers they were after.

Of course… if they were wrong….

If they failed…

If the heart snatchers found all three pure heart crystals successfully…

The Great Silence would come, and no matter how hard she tried to push those self doubts to the back of her mind, that they couldn't, that they weren't doing enough, they always managed to resurface with one look at those aquamarine eyes. She couldn't protect Michiru. She couldn't even protect herself.

"Haruka!" Michiru hissed at her, waking her out of the inner turmoil.

She snapped to attention when a black figure obstructed her view of the front of the room. "Ms. Tenoh, if you have other thoughts you believe would be a more valuable contribution to class time, please speak… them… now…"

Snape hadn't forgiven her for the motorcycle incident just yet, but he'd be damned if he was taking points away from his own house on the first day.

"I'm sorry, Sir." She said, looking down, properly ashamed. He merely glared at her for a moment before moving on.

A few classes later, lunch time came, and Haruka was the first to dash out of history of magic class with the literal speed of the wind, and cursing at the robes that had broken her usual pace.

"You're late." Michiru said daintily without glancing up, as she sat on the grass at the edge of the lake, already biting into an apple.

"It's the robe." Haruka muttered, before taking her place next to Michiru on the ground. "Sorry." She finally said.

As a reward, she was gifted with a small tin box. Opening it, she saw food from the Great Hall already there. Nuts, and a turkey and cheese sandwich, as well as her own apple.

She bit into the sandwich, finding it not horrible.

"So are you going tot ell me what you saw this morning?" She asked in a stern voice after swallowing that first bite.

She took her time swallowing the bitten piece of fruit, looking out at the lake, before turning her marksman eyes to the blonde. "You were right. The school's going to be attacked soon…. I just couldn't see _who_."

"And if you got the vision now, that means soon."

"We have a month, maybe a little over I'm guessing. Such a short amount of time…"

"We'll have to concentrate all our efforts on locating their first victim." Haruka confirmed grimly. "And one they start the pauses are few and far apart."

"Yes… we should make new friends, Haruka-san."

Haruka closed her eyes slowly. She inhaled the scents around her, she was memorizing this moment.

Too much pressure to take…

"I've already a few suspects." Michiru continued relentlessly, emotionlessly, as if none of this affected her. Haruka wished she could see through it sometimes. But she never could follow Michiru into her own world…

"I can befriend the Hufflepuffs if you can take care of the majority Gryffindors. It should be easier since you're actually in that house." She joined in on the self- abuse. All for the mission, they were without self, selfless.

Michiru nodded. "Any developments and we can meet here. But for now perhaps we should try harder to blend…"

"The Slytherin-Gryffindor feud seems to have been going on for quite some time."

"Michiru felt for the amulet in her pocket… it weighted her down more than she cared to admit when she stood to leave for care of magical creatures.

* * *

No way am I going through each of their individual classes, this isnt that much of a long term project. If my schedule doesnt make sense, so be it, not that important. Generalities are general for a reason. Review! 


End file.
